jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimber (disambiguation)
Kimber is one of the first Holograms and the little sister of Jerrica Benton. She is the co-owner of the Starlight Foundation with Jerrica, and is also the main song writer of all of the songs of the Holograms. Personailty Kimber is probably the most important character in the series next to Jem. She is in her late teens, it's unknown how old she is but she is a teenager. But some say that, she might be 18 teen years old. The the age,as princess Adraina. From the episode: The princess and the singer. and is shown to be creative, sensitive, extreme in her emotions, beautiful, impulsive, loyal and a little rebellious. for example in Kimber's Rebellion she was very angry when she thought that jem was getting all the attenion She is prone to losing her temper and making decisions without thinking them through, proving her to be a bit naive. Her emotions are seen throughout the series. Kimber thinks with her heart rather than her head, and she is also a hopeless romantic. She has flirted with being a bit more on the wild side, and almost got married in the Hollywood Jem episodesShe flirts with lots of guys,and her boyfriends are: Geoff,Sean, Steave. Kimber is the member of the band who writes all of the songs. Kimber seems to be very popular with the guys, as she has at least 5 boyfriends on the show, but she wasn't very serious with each of them, except for Sean Harrison. Bio When Kimber was growing up, she felt upset being the youngest in the family. It wasn't until Lela arrived at Starlight House when that feeling went away, because Lela was younger than herself. The two became great friends. When Kimber was 9, her mother died in a plane crash somewhere in the 1970s. Later in her life, like Shana and Aja, their late father left them instruments,a computer called: Synergy,a car called the: rockin roadster,and cloathes, and they formed the Holograms with Jerrica. She is the: keyboard player,the singer song writer. When Kimber left the band briefly, she met Stormer at a club and performed "I'm Okay" with her. The two girls became fast and best friends, and even recorded an album with each other. Despite Stormer going back to the Misfits and Kimber going back to the Holograms, both girls still maintained their strong friendship. Seen in the episode the: The bands break up. SEASON ONE The beginning Jerrica formes a band called: Jem and the holograms, and Kimber is the keyboard player,and the singer song writer. Diaster Jerrica and her friends move into the; mansion after, their house burned down, and Kimber and her friends also get to go to ah party. Songs sung by Kimber *I'm Okay (With Stormer) Trivia *Kimber was the first hologram to become friends with one of the Misfits *Kimber was shown to have been a 'Daddy's Girl' and was grieving over her father's death more than her mothers. *Surprisingly Kimber is good with animals. She also has talent with swimming and diving. *Kimber is often kidnapped. *In "The Rock Fashion Book" it's revealed that Kimber likes dolphins, and that she is afraid of heights. *The end of her keytar has an M-shaped handle, referencing to the fact that Jem's name was originally M. *In the early concept she was named Aja. Aja's original name was Jade. *Kimber, Aja and Ashley shared the same voice-actor: Cathianne Blore. *She has had more boyfriends over the series then all the other characters in the show. *Kimber is the only other person than Jem in the Holograms to almost tell Jem's secret. *A Kimber look-alike appears in the Transformers cartoon "B.O.T." Season 2, Ep 49. The only differences being her hair is dark red and she wears a red top, purple pants and yellow shoes. A Jerrica look-alike also appears near her. *Kimber is Jem and The Holograms songwriter. *There are times when Kimber can get kidnapped, just like Daphane from Scooby doo. Gallery Kimber.jpg Kimber alternate 1.png Kimber alternate 2.png cap069.jpg PP Kimber.gif Letsnotforgetthepast28.jpg 017.JPG Jem 320.jpeg Kimberjem.jpg Kimberjerricaaja.jpg Kimberserious.jpg Kimbersurprised.jpg Stylishkimber.jpg 3334880834 bfc76c7865 o.jpeg|the Kimber cameo in Transformers "B.O.T." Season 2, Ep 49 . Youalreadyknowkim.jpg Set Your Sails Fashion.jpg Mudar Tudo.jpg Getting.jpg I'm Okay.jpg People who care screenshot.jpg Were Up.jpg Dear Diary.jpg Takin a Train.jpg The Last Laugh.jpg Starlight 2.jpg Truly Outrageous.jpg Glitter and Gold 2.jpg If we work in unison.jpg Love is Here 2.jpg Time Time Time.jpg Beautiful and Truly outrageous.jpg We Can Change It.jpg Starlight 3.jpg Let Me Take You.jpg All is right.jpg Meeting Synergy.jpg In the wrong hands.jpg There goes the lovin cup.jpg Bad Kimber 2.jpg Dear Diary Kimber.jpg Kimber and the princess.jpg Category:Characters Category:Hologram Category:Protagonist Category:Orphans Category:Females